House of Pain
| Last = | Quotation = You're about to enter our world. You will see things - feeding. Just remember why you're here. | Speaker = Nyssa | HistoryText = The House of Pain was a vampire safe house located in Prague. The exterior of the building was marked with a vampire glyph that could only be seen with special infrared goggles. On the outside, it appeared as nothing more than a run down warehouse with only one entrance and black painted windows, but on the inside, it was a massive haven for vampires, their familiars, and whatever unwary food source they chose to invite inside. The single entryway of the building led into a long corridor protected by armed vampire guards. This corridor also housed a supply of various bladed weaponry kept in display cases along each side of the walls. The back of the corridor opened into a massive nightclub arena. This was the most widely used room in the House of Pain. Here, young vampires were able to enjoy themselves without fear of being hunted. There was however a large bay door at the back of the chamber that could be used as an emergency exit should anything ever compromise their haven's security. In the club, vampires danced to the sounds of techno-music from the sound stage, while others engaged in grotesque forms of foreplay and bloodletting. The other rooms in the House of Pain were largely unoccupied, and some were in a state of severe neglect and disrepair. Various halls and chambers were coated with dust laying over graffitied walls. Other rooms consisted of little more than debris, discarded equipment, tools, and scaffolding. Beneath the nightclub was a large, subterranean cavern that extended far underground with several unknown egresses that led outside. In 2002, the House of Pain became the sight of a massive battle between a vampire hit squad known as the Bloodpack and an aggressive offshoot breed of vampires called the Reapers. Reapers were unique in that they only fed off the blood of other vampires. Famed vampire hunter Blade reluctantly agreed to lead the Bloodpack on a mission to the House of Pain in the hopes of learning more about the viral strain that created the reapers. Little did they know that they would actually be fighting them there. The Reapers managed to gain access to the building by way of an underground cistern, and they hid within the bowels of the building until they discovered that the Bloodpack was looking for them. The Bloodpack member known as Lighthammer explored one of the unused upstairs rooms of the building and encountered a reaper. Though he survived this initial battle, he was nonetheless infected with the Reaper Strain and died shortly thereafter. Blade and Bloodpack member Nyssa explored a corridor that led into a dining area. Here, they faced off against Jared Nomak, the progenitor of the Reaper Virus. Jared evaded them, and Blade pursued him to an unfurnished area of the building. The battle ended in a stalemate, and all three managed to escape. The other Reapers present elected to make their presence known and raided the nightclub chamber. Bloodpack members Reinhardt and Chupa were able to keep Reapers at bay with repeated shots from their firearms. As soon as the carnage began, the emergency exit at the back of the club opened up, and vampires began pouring outside. The Reapers gave chase, but the Bloodpack were able to keep several of them contained. During the melee, the Bloodpack member known as Priest was cornered and infected with the Reaper Strain. His colleagues were forced to put him out of his misery before the infection could fully transform him into a Reaper. After the 2002 incident, the security of the House of Pain was irreparably compromised and was no longer of any use. In all likelihood, it was abandoned soon after. | PointsOfInterest = * Nightclub chamber * Subterranean cavern (Reaper lair) * Construction site hall (Blade vs. Nomak) | Residents = * Vampires | Notes = * The House of Pain is exclusive to the continuity of the Blade movie and television projects and has yet to make an appearance in mainstream Earth-616 continuity. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Locales